twANTy One
by ClarinetNinja1986
Summary: AU. Olive, a journalist for a tabloid, embarks on an adventure to track the hot band The Great Wall of Chyna, along with her partner in crime, Angus. But a surprise revelation shows that bandmate Fletcher is getting closer to the lead singer, and Olive must stop it.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, I have a new assignment for you. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I will try my best, boss."

I looked down at my packet and nearly screamed. I was assigned to work on a new story featuring the hottest band in the USA, The Great Wall of Chyna. Apparently rumors were sparking that the two most popular members of the band, Fletcher the keyboardist and Chyna the vocalist, were engaged, but no information could be found on whether it was true or not. The band had issued a statement saying that the rumors weren't true, but that just added fuel to the fire for me. Being chief reporter of _Starlight_ magazine, a magazine dedicated to the lives of the celebrities and socialites that populated the world, I had first crack at the story. I had no choice but to say yes.

I decided to go on the internet and see if I could find any good photos that suggested they could be together. Once I figured out there were none, I opened up Photoshop and began playing around. I added a ring to Chyna's finger and adjusted Fletcher's arms so he was holding her hand. I wondered if there were pictures like this in the real world, somewhere other than the internet.

After a few hours of mindlessly playing with Photoshop, I decided to go to lunch. I called my friend, Angus, to see if he was busy. We met down at the local café and I told him about my assignment.

"That sounds awesome! But how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Do you think you could go with me though? I hate traveling alone, and I like having you come with me on stories."

"Sure, why not? And how do you think Fletcher and Chyna will react to seeing you again?"

I paused for a moment to think. I hadn't seen either of them in three years. After we graduated from high school, their band took off, leaving me in the dust. I decided to major in journalism and got a job here in Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Angus got a job as a computer programmer at the office down the street. He also moonlighted as a hacker, and often helped me get into the computers of celebrities. He was the reason I finally was able to finally verify that Kurt Cobain had really been murdered, thirty years after his death. He was the only person I really stayed in touch with after high school.

"I don't really know. Do you think they will remember me?"

"Olive, nobody can ever forget you. And we all know you can't forget them." He made me blush, since I knew it was true.

I finished up my lunch and told him to meet me back at my apartment in an hour. I told my boss I officially accepted the case, and went home to pack. I lived in a studio apartment a block from the _Starlight_ offices, which was enough space for me, my mountains of papers, and a blue betta fish named Static. He got that name because he was the only thing in my life that didn't seem to change, unlike my work, friends, and pay. I started to pack, putting in clothes, my laptop, tablet, and case file all in a duffel bag. But then I remembered something. How would Static survive?

I got a great idea, and ran to my kitchen. I found a jar of jelly and started to empty it out into the sink, washing it out. I then threw some water in it, followed by Static. I poked some air holes in the lid, and put him on my counter. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, ready to go?" Angus asked. He had a duffel bag in hand too. I quickly sealed my bag up and grabbed Static, who wasn't very happy with his new home. We walked out to my car, a yellow Volkswagen Jetta, and pulled out.

"Where will we go first?" He asked.

"First stop, their show in Las Vegas tonight. I'm feeling lucky."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Olive, how exactly do you plan to sneak into their concert?"

"I don't know, use my press pass?" I said. Angus and I were on our way to Las Vegas in order to spy on The Great Wall of Chyna. I hoped to use my press pass and snap a few pictures, but I had a funny feeling that wasn't going to work.

"How is that going to work? You are one of the most popular reporters for _Starlight_!"

I had no idea what I was going to do next. Angus had a point. But this minor setback was not going to prevent me from getting the best story in my career. I pulled off at the first mall I saw.

"What the heck are we doing?" Angus asked. I parked my car, grabbed Static, and went in the mall. I saw a store that looked like it was directed at airhead teenage girls, and walked in. Merchandise for The Great Wall of Chyna was everywhere. I grabbed a t-shirt-, sweatpants, shoes, bracelet, virtually one of everything in the store. I went to go check out and grabbed my _Starlight_ company credit card. I silently prayed my boss wouldn't explode when I told him how much the total was. I grabbed my new apparel and left the store.

"What are you doing?" Angus asked. I noticed that as I was running, a little bit of water was spilling out of Static's tank. I went in the pet store to buy a bottle of water for him and poured it in. I left, the mall and began to drive again.

"I was buying myself a disguise. I'm going to be the creepy obsessed fangirl every band seems to have." I said. I could still pass off as sixteen, so I thought I would be fine.

"You know what this reminds me of? That One Direction band." Angus said. I remembered them vaguely, but I did remember how much I hated them.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to them." I said. Actually, I didn't care. I was too busy focusing on this teen band.

Eventually, we pulled into the concert stadium, and I grabbed my backstage pass and front row tickets. I spared no expense when ordering these, as I didn't want to miss a thing. I changed into my costume, concealed my camera by stuffing it in my boots, and told Angus to fish-sit while I did my job. I thought my plan was foolproof until I was approached by security.

"What are you doing here, young lady? This area is for the band only."

"I… I…"

Thoughts began to race through my head. What was I supposed to do? I figured the kung-fu I learned from my boss wasn't going to work, because these goons were twice my age and height. I couldn't sprint past them, because my boots really limited my mobility, and the camera didn't help either. I had no idea what to do until a bad idea popped in my head.

_No Olive. You are much more mature than that_, I thought. My idea was immature, scandalous, and downright weird. But currently, it was my only idea, so I decided to go through with it.

I walked right in the guard's field of vision and flashed him. I hobbled away, and made it through the door. I silently thanked the universe I chose not to wear a bra that day and ran past him, into the band's dressing room. They weren't there yet, but I scanned the area for a good stakeout. I finally found it, a laundry basket full of clothes, and it was the perfect size for me to squeeze in. I adjusted my camera so it was in plain sight and waited for the band to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard footsteps coming in the room, and took out my camera, poking it through the holes in the laundry bin. I squinted through the viewfinder to see who it was, but it was just a janitor. I zoomed it back in closer to me, and continued to wait for the band to arrive.

The laundry was smelly, but not in a bad way. I could smell Fletcher's deep cologne and I felt like I was going to melt inside. I truly was a fangirl, despite the fact I'd been sent on this mission. Although when I saw my phone for a moment, the screen said 'incoming text.' Who could it be?

_Olive! I think I just saw the limousine for the band in the parking lot! They are making their way back there now!_

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, as I had limited movement of my arms and legs. I heard the door open again, and I looked through the viewfinder again. The band was coming in! I switched the camera to record pictures and video simultaneously.

"Okay, so what songs should we do when we sing covers?" Chyna asked. "I'm thinking 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele and 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Any other ideas?"

"I really like those two songs, great idea, Chyna! They are a flashback to music's past!" Fletcher said. I liked those two songs too, even though I could seem to relate to "Someone Like You" and "Better in Time" due to the break-up connotations. They summed up my situation better.

"So there we have it! Our two covers. Now, what outfit will you be wearing for the first part of the show?" Fletcher asked.

"I plan to wear the black ruffled skirt with my leather jacket and white ruffle top. Plus, my black Converse!"

That outfit was pretty cute, and I wanted to hear Fletcher comment on it."

"Cool idea!"

I got nothing. Nothing. He needs to say he loves her at some point. Even good things start to smell awful after a while.

"I'm going to go change. You can stay here."

Chyna ran out of the room, and Fletcher began to stare into the mirror, reciting words over and over again. They weren't audible for a few minutes, but then they got louder and louder.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…"

He was practicing saying 'I love you' to Chyna! That was the most bittersweet thing I'd ever heard, since I'd rather have him saying those words to me. But in the world of journalism, a story was a story, no feelings attached.

Chyna came back in wearing her costume, and Fletcher left to go change into his.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Chyna was reciting the same thing into the mirror. I wondered what was going on- it wasn't Valentine's Day, and it definitely wasn't their birthdays. Could they have something special planned for the show tonight?

Fletcher walked back in the room, and I was drooling over what he was wearing. Black jeans, black Converse, a leather jacket, and a shirt that allowed his abs to shine through. I was in fangirl heaven.

"So, you ready to go backstage?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah." The two joined hands, and walked out the door. I didn't want to let them out of my sight, but then I saw a janitor's cart- filled with more dirty laundry. But I could still peak through, so I texted Angus.

_Angus, can you meet me in the dressing room? I need someone to push the cart._

Angus ran into the room and grabbed one end of the cart. I climbed in, and put my viewfinder through the small hole in the front.

"Where have they gone?" I asked.

"They haven't left Chyna's dressing room. She's picking out earrings. Nothing juicy."

I was rolled to her dressing room, and stopped near the front of the door.

**A/N- Sorry this update comes so late! I recently teamed up with my best friend to create original stories and poems, and I am the cover designer, tech support, marketing, publicity, companion, and so much more. Did I also mention I write? Anyway, check out Navica Adkins over at . Tell us ClarinetNinja1986 sent ya ;)**


End file.
